


飞鸟和鱼 05

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	飞鸟和鱼 05

飞鸟和鱼 05  
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿  
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。  
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。

05  
孙胜完两年以来，第一次没有做恶梦。

她醒来时，本就不大的沙发上已没了康涩琪的影子，有着对方身上常用香水味道的毯子将她包裹的严严实实，生怕她冻着似的，毯子上面还盖着康涩琪的制服外套。孙胜完坐起身打了个哈欠，手往旁边一摸——康涩琪躺过的地方还温温的，应该刚离开不久。

桌子上放着一人份的沙拉和三明治，盛着三明治的盘子还是热的。孙胜完的唇角不自觉勾起，手指在盘子边缘无意识地划了几下，将康涩琪的制服外套披在肩上走出舱房。

清晨时分的海面上只有轮渡经过破开的水纹，水手们这个时候正忙着，在她身边来来往往。孙胜完趴在船舷上收紧了外套——今天的温度好像比前些天更冷了。

“一个小时之后就到雷克雅未克了。”

“不去忙吗？”孙胜完没有回头，专注的盯着海面泛起的小小波浪看，她知道是康涩琪。

“今天不是我值班。”康涩琪挠了挠脸颊解释着自己刚刚离开的原因，“老伯德突然找我，想几位副手再一起确认一下圣诞号的日程，结束之后我就回来啦。”她说着往半开着门的舱房中瞟了一眼。

“早餐不合胃口么？”

“想和你一起。”孙胜完的脸趴在臂弯中，声音听着懒洋洋的，下一秒就被轻轻拽起来。康涩琪的眉毛微微皱起，温暖的掌心在孙胜完裸露着的胳膊上握了握：“好凉。”

“不要在外面待着啦，快回去。我和你一起吃早餐。”康涩琪说着左右看了看，拦下一位端着餐盘的服务生：“菲尔，再送一份三明治和熏肉切片火腿到这间舱房，呃，再来两杯热牛奶？”她的目光转向孙胜完，看到对方忍着笑点头后才拍了拍服务生的肩膀：“就这么多，等下麻烦你送来了。”

“没问题，大副。”年轻的服务生眼睛无意中瞟到康涩琪白色制服肩膀处的两块唇印，挑了下眉，暧昧的问：“不过这么多真的够吗？要不我再给厨房说一下多做些肉，大副昨晚应该很辛苦吧？”

“想......想什么呢你这小孩儿！”康涩琪的脸腾的一下爆红，推了一把笑嘻嘻的服务生的后背让他赶紧走人。

孙胜完也没好到哪儿去。康涩琪因为常年在海上风吹日晒的缘故，皮肤偏向比较健康的小麦色，就算脸红其实也不是太明显。孙胜完就不一样了，暖白色的皮肤平时哪怕只是轻轻蹭一下都会泛起粉红色，更不用说这会儿因为情绪的原因在脸颊上升起的两团嫣红，从脖颈到耳根红的彻底，之前就有过类似的误会，明明是害羞却被人误以为成生病发烧。

“咦胜完你是不是冻着了！你看我就说不要穿这么薄嘛，我带你去医务室！”

“......康涩琪你笨死算了。”

雷克雅未克的收获季是整个冰岛的盛事，圣诞号上的大部分客人都是为了鳟鱼节来的。轮渡还未靠岸船舷边就趴了一圈的人，其中不包括孙胜完，她被康涩琪偷摸着带去了掌舵室——那里的视野最好。

“你这算是因公徇私吧？”孙胜完还是第一次看到掌舵室是什么样，眼睛都看不过来了，康涩琪正专注的把圣诞号靠岸，眼睛直直盯着仪表盘和舷窗，但她不用回头看都想象的到孙胜完像个好奇宝宝似的模样，眼睛笑眯眯的：“艺琳和秀荣也经常来这儿玩的，没关系。”

“她俩怎么说也是内部工作人员，我可是客人哎。”

“唔......”康涩琪皱眉思考了一下，“那就当是给客人的VIP待遇好了。”

孙胜完挑了下眉，一个跨步跳到康涩琪背后，给后者吓了一跳。

“那其他客人有享受过康大副这样的VIP待遇吗？”

轮渡靠岸的鸣笛声盖过了人们的欢呼，康涩琪愣了一瞬，旋即笑的眯起眼睛。

“只有你一个。”放在舵上的手悄悄往旁边移了些，小心翼翼地握住了孙胜完的。

“胜完是圣诞号上独一无二的VIP啦。”

两人之间的气氛变得旖旎，直球选手总是打完之后才反应过来自己说了什么，连脸红都后知后觉。金艺琳和朴秀荣扒拉着门框偷看了半天愣是没见这两人有什么进一步的实际性行动，终于忍不住了，故意咳嗽了两声。

“我说，两位还要执手相看多久啊，再不下去可赶不上游行了。”金艺琳坏笑着说，“对了涩琪欧尼，我订旅馆时不小心统计错人数了，现在单人房间不太够，我把你和胜完欧尼分到一个房间了嗷。”

“呀金艺琳！你这样会给胜完造成困扰的！”怎么说也是圣诞号的客人，就算再怎么闹也不能以公徇私啊。

选择性失忆忘掉自己刚刚才因公徇私过的康大副气呼呼的鼓起脸。

“你不愿意的话跟我换也行啊，我反正是挺想和胜完欧尼一个房间的。”金艺琳无所谓的耸耸肩。

“我——”康涩琪还没开口，就感觉自己的袖子被扯了一下，孙胜完温柔的看着她，轻声问：

“涩，你不想和我用一个房间吗？”

康涩琪呼吸一滞。

二十分钟后一人拿了两人份行李的康大副推开旅馆的房门，在门口顿了顿，然后迅速将行李放进房间闪身出来顺便带上了房门。

康涩琪双手捂着脸，顺着木门慢慢滑坐到地上，感觉呼吸都有点不顺畅了。

“怎么连床也只有一张啊......”

TBC...


End file.
